


Come and Get Me

by 5secondsoflashton (werestilinski)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top!Luke, bit fluffy at the end i guess, bottom!Ashton, first 5SOS fic yay, i haven't written anything in ages, so this probably sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton "unwind" in their hotel room. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first 5SOS fic I've ever written, and the first thing I've written at all in a long while, hopefully it doesn't suck too bad!

Ashton is lost in a daydream when he feels Luke sit beside him on the couch in their hotel room,

“Monkey?” Luke reaches over to run his hands through his boyfriends hair, “Whatcha thinking about?”

“Hmm,” Ashton hums as he leans into Luke’s touch, “You of course.”

“Oh really?” Luke uses his other hand to turn Ashton’s face towards him and presses his lips to the drummer’s, it’s the briefest of kisses before he’s pulling away, Ashton chasing his lips with a giggle.

 

“Lukey c’mere.” 

“Come and get me,” Luke says with a smirk, shifting to the opposite end of the couch and lying back against the arm. Ashton doesn’t need to be told twice, he’s crawling on top of him in seconds,

“Hmm, eager are we, Monkey?” Ashton whimpers at the pet name as Luke’s hands find their way under his t-shirt. 

 

Their lips meet in a heated kiss as Ashton presses his hips down into Luke’s, seeking out friction for his quickly hardening cock. Luke gasps and Ashton takes his chance to slip his tongue into Luke’s mouth, causing the younger of the two to groan into his mouth, his hands slipping down to Ashton’s ass, squeezing and pulling him harder against him.

 

“Fuck, Luke,” Ashton breaks the kiss, breathless, as he grinds harder into Luke, “Need…” he cuts himself off with a moan as Luke bites at his neck,

“What do you need Ash?” Luke’s words vibrate against his neck making him shudder,

“Need you inside me.” Ashton sits up to remove his t-shirt and tugs at Luke’s, the blond takes the hint and props himself up so Ash can take it off.

 

They’ve soon divested themselves of all clothing, Ashton is laying on the couch, fucking his fist lazily, while Luke hunts for some lube in their as yet unpacked suitcases.

“Fucking hell Ash, look at you,” Luke finds bottle he was looking for and climbs onto the couch between Ashton’s legs, ‘Hold your legs up baby.”

“Ahh,” Ashton gasps as Luke presses a finger to his entrance, “s’fucking cold,”

“Sorry.” Luke chuckles as he works his finger into Ashton.

 

It’s not long before Luke has three fingers in Ashton’s ass and is mouthing at his cock, leaving the older man a whimpering mess underneath him,

“Luuuuke, I’m.. I’m not gonna l..last if you don’t st..stop..shit!” Ashton whines at the empty feeling as Luke removes his fingers and lubes himself up,

“You ready?” Luke asks as he goes to position himself over Ashton,

“Wait, I wanna ride you, please can I?” Ash all but begs,

“Fuck, Ash, yes.” Luke lays back, leaning against the arm of the couch, and beckons Ashton onto his lap.

 

Luke guides his cock into position as Ashton slowly lowers himself onto his boyfriend, the pair both moaning when Luke bottoms out, they both pause, breathless, for a moment,

“Dammit Ashton, move!” Luke slaps his ass causing Ash to swear loudly, and although he starts moving, he’s taking his time, rocking his hips slowly, barely lifting himself off Luke’s cock before sinking back down, teasing Luke as he squirms beneath him.

 

“Don’t be a fucking tease Ash.” Luke gasps out, his hands gripping Ashton’s hips so hard they both know he will have some cracking bruises tomorrow,

“What you gonna do about it?” Ashton asks with a smirk, his pace slowing even more,

“This!” Luke all but growls as he pushes Ashton off of him and onto his back, before following and slamming into him, “Teach you to tease me Irwin!”

 

Luke begins to fuck Ashton relentlessly, the only noise in the room now their heavy breathing and the sound of skin on skin. Luke leans down to sloppily bite at Ashton’s chest, leaving a smattering of marks that he’s hoping will be a nice purple colour come morning. Ashton reaches for his cock but Luke slaps his hand away, “Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Luke please,” Ashton whimpers, “Touch me.” Luke just smirks and pins his hands above his head, before changing the angle of his thrusts, searching for that spot to make Ash see stars, he knows he’s found it when Ashton’s head hits the couch arm with a thunk, a load moan escaping his lips.

 

“Luke, Luke, Luke.” Ashton is a mess now, nothing but Luke’s name on his lips as he falls apart under his lover. He struggles to get his hands free, just wants to put them all over Luke, “W..wanna touch you plea..please Lukey” he manages to gasp out.

“Don’t touch yourself.” Luke releases his hands and they immediately grasp Luke’s ass, as if Ash could pull him even closer. 

 

Their lips collide in a messy, rough kiss, tongues sliding together and teeth clashing as they pant into each other’s mouths. Pulling away Luke leans his forehead against Ashton’s, “Fuck…” he breathes out, slowing his thrusts for a moment.

“Luuuke, don’t stop!” Ash whines,

“Not fucking stopping,” Luke flicks Ashton’s nipple as he speeds up again, “Want me to touch you?”

“Yes” Ashton replies, his voice hoarse, 

“Convince me,” Luke leans down to whisper in his ear, “Beg.”

“Fuck” Ash groans, he loves it when Luke’s all demanding during sex, “Please Luke, ahhh fuck please touch me please.”

 

Luke reaches between them and gives Ashton’s cock a couple of firm strokes, that’s all it takes before Ash is coming, a strangled cry of Luke’s name on his lips, it’s just seconds later when Luke follows, biting down on Ashton’s shoulder as he rides out his high before collapsing on top of his boyfriend.

 

Ashton can feel his cum sticking Luke and him together, but he doesn’t really care enough to want to move, Luke’s warm on top of him and he feels like he’s turned to jelly. But Luke carefully pulls out and moves off of him,

“Lukeyyyy” he whines, groping at Luke’s ass as he tries to walk away, “Come back”

“I’m gonna clean us up” Luke says “You know you’ll complain later otherwise.” 

He comes a couple of minutes later with a damp washcloth, having already quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Ashton lets Luke clean him up too, knowing that he’s right about the complaining later.

 

“C’mon Ash, let’s get in bed.” Luke says, holding his hand out to help the drummer up from the couch as he stifles a yawn,

“Ok,” Ashton stands, his legs still a little wobbly, and promptly falls into Luke, almost knocking them both over.

“Smooth” Luke snorts as he helps Ashton over to the bed, they both flop on top of the covers, too warm and tired to get under them.

“Bagsy little spoon” Ash grins rolling onto his side facing away from Luke, “Love you” he murmurs as Luke snuggles up behind him.

“I love you too Monkey” Luke presses a kiss to the back of Ashton’s neck, “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at bluehairedmikey


End file.
